carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl with the Brains
Girl with the Brains is a 2015 hit single by Andina Decamp, from her debut EP None in the World, released by Revolt Music. The song is inspired by her and her mother's story, about a girl who is smart but with few opportunities is left to become a call girl. Girl with the Brains has a catchy 1950s beat with dark lyrics, with critics comparing it to songs by Duffy or Amy Winehouse. Girl with the Brains debuted outside of Hit Parade's top 25 but by the second week was at number 21, the third week at 17, fourth week at 5 and is made it to number 3 in Brunant, it's highest. Lyrics Everybody's done said, we have nowhere to go With my head on my own, we're all walking alone Ik heb one little dream, don't just look at me mean Only things that I got, are my cule and my head Ya, Ya Only things that I know, are to listen to words and to move on my own What can someone like me, with no money to leave Do with such a good brain and a better derriere If we're left with no choice, all my smarts out the door Then I wander the streets, paying for what I eats Ya, Ya I cry with what I'm doing here Ya Ya, Ya, But really this is all I can be Without, the chance to prove my brain to the world, I just Have no choice but to use what's down there All the boys at my door, come here asking for more And while I sit and cry, they just line up to buy Just a quick one they say, after they get their way They just tell me vaarwel, and I'm left in my hell Ya, Ya I cry with what I'm doing here Ya Ya, Ya, But really this is all I can be Without, the chance to prove my brain to the world, I just Have no choice but to use what's down there Parents thought I'd succeed, then I went to the world Didn't need some more girl, when the next one was there Now I'm left with a boy, sitting wonderin' at home What the hell should have changed, to take me from this hell Now my pattern begins, one guy after the next Givin' me one more kid, or maybe something worse And I cry in my bed, I just cry every day Cause the girl with the brains, couldn't make her own way Ya, Ya I cry with what I'm doing here Ya Ya, Ya, But really this is all I can be Without, the chance to prove my brain to the world, I just Have no choice but to use what's down there And I cry in my bed, I just cry every day Cause the girl with the brains, couldn't make her own way Couldn't make her own way, couldn't make her own way Couldn't make her own way, for the girl with the brains Category:Andina Decamp Category:Songs Category:Revolt Music